The Curious Cats
by Jetcetera
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat, but there is another. She is considered curious also, but not for her indecisiveness, but for her moonlight obsession. Rated T for possible language.
1. Characters and Relationships

Admetus

Alonzo

Asparagus

Bombalurina

Bustopher Jones

Carbuckety

Cassandra

Coricopat

Demeter

Electra

Etcetera

Grizabella

Gus the Theatre Cat

Jellylorum

Jemima

Jennyanydots

Macavity

Mungojerrie

Munkustrap

Old Deuteronomy

Plato

Pouncival

Quaxo/ Mr Mistoffolees

Rumpleteazer

Rum Tum Tugger

Skimbleshanks

Tantomile

Tumblebrutus

Victor

Victoria

Gus is Skimbleshanks' dad. Skimbleshanks is mates with Jellylorum and their child is Jemima.

Old Deuteronomy has three children, each with a different one of his wives. In age order, they are Macavity, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger.

Victoria and Quaxo are siblings. Their parents are unknown, but Bustopher Jones is their uncle, with Jennyanydots being their aunt.

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum are sisters, making Victoria, Quaxo and Jemima cousins.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are mates.

Tantomile and Coricopat are twins.

Old Deuteronomy and Bustopher Jones are brothers.

Bombalurina and Demeter are sisters. Bombalurina is the eldest.

Etcetera and Electra are sisters. Electra is the oldest. Their parents are unknown.

Asparagus is also Gus' son, and therefore Skimble's younger brother.

Grizabella is Deuteronomy's ex-mate.

The other's (Admetus, Alonzo, Carbuckety, Cassandra, Plato, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Victor) are standalone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Anytime shows up it means a time skip 3**

It was a frantic night. The Jellicle Moon was shining bright. Jellylorum was worried. She was due to give birth, yet her mate – Skimbleshanks – had not returned from his most recent train journey.

"Where is he?" She asked while lying down in the TSE1 vehicle. Her sister – Jennyanydots was attempting to calm her down.  
"He'll be here." She soothed. "Asparagus has gone to meet him at the station." Asparagus was the younger brother of Skimbleshanks, and both of them were the sons of Gus the Theatre Cat, most famous for playing Firefrofiddle, the Fiend of the Fell.

But Skimbleshanks did not arrive. Jellylorum gave birth to eight kittens, seven of which were pronounced dead. She wept for them, but rejoiced when a small kitten was given to her. The kitten was easily declared the runt of the litter, but she earned all of her mother's love.

"Where is Jellylorum?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm here, Skimbleshanks!" She replied, and her mate crept onto the TSE1. He gazed down at his only child.

"What shall we call her?" Skimbleshanks did not reply, but stared at the moon.

"We'll call her Jemima." He whispered. "Her name shall be Jemima."

Jemima herself had a reddish-brown coat with a white chest. But this was not her defining feature. Once they were open, everybody – every single Jellicle cat – noticed her eyes. They were large and curious. Jemima's eyes soon found the Jellicle Moon, and her gaze didn't move. Her aunt, Jennyanydots feared the child was blind. Many had feared this for her niece – Victoria – as Victoria was pure white with blue eyes, a common combination for a blind cat. But Jemima was not blind, as proved by the fact that she recognized her parents after she saw them for the first time. Everybody fell in love with the kitten, including the tribe leader – Old Deuteronomy. He smiled warmly at the child when she was placed in his arms by her father.

"She's wonderful," he remarked.

"She's perfect." Skimbleshanks whispered.

"Come along, Jemima." Jellylorum said to her child. It was to be Jemima's first day out of her den. She was worried to say the least. The kitten feared she wouldn't be liked. She had met a few members of the tribe already: her aunt Jennyanydots, the tribe leader Old Deuteronomy and his eldest son, Munkustrap. She had also met her cousins, Victoria and Quaxo – niece and nephew of Jennyanydots and her mate, Bustopher Jones.

"What if they don't like me?" The tiny kitten whispered. Jellylorum smiled fondly and embraced her child.

"Did you know that everyone saw you the day you were born?" She asked the kitten who shook her head. "Everybody who saw you loved you. From Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to Bombalurina and Demeter. They'll like you Jemima. I promise."

Jemima smiled at her mother, and the two of them exited the TSE1 together. She was met with many smiling faces, and her cousins bounded up to her.

"Jem!" They exclaimed in unison, and after getting permission from her mother took her around. They first met two other kittens. Their names were Electra and Etcetera. Electra was the eldest and Etcetera was highly excitable.

"Hi!" Etcetera exclaimed.

Jemima stumbled backwards. "Hello," she said quietly.

"I'm Electra," said the other. "This idiot is my sister Etcetera." Etcetera swiped at her sister.

"Call me Cetty," she said.

"Alright." Jemima said. Quaxo jumped towards her and poked her.

"Tag!" He said and scurried away. Jemima laughed. Her laugh was like a tinkling bell, and was highly infectious. She ran towards Electra and tagged her, running away quickly.

"Look at them," Jennyanydots said fondly to her sister. Jellylorum smiled, but was secretly worried. "She'll be fine," she reassured. "I was worried about our two, considering their history, but look at them."

"I suppose you're right." Jellylorum replied.

"Has she met Gus yet?" Jennyanydots asked. Jellylorum shook her head.

"She will soon." Jennyanydots nodded and they focused their gaze back to the kittens.

"You're so lucky, Victoria!" Jemima exclaimed. Her cousin had been chosen to be the next queen.

"You'll be next." Victoria said, but Jemima shook her head.

"Electra's next, then Cetty, and _then_ me." She said glumly.

"Would you like to practice?" Victoria asked, attempting to cheer her cousin up.

"Okay." The two of them practiced their ballet, looking very graceful.

"Where's your dad?" Victoria asked while they danced.

"He'll be here soon. He has a song, you know." Jemima replied proudly.

"Uncle Bustopher and Aunt Jenny have one together, and Aunt Jenny has one about her." Victoria said.

"Wow!" They stopped practicing when Quaxo joined them.

"Do you care to practice sister?" He asked, and Victoria agreed. She began her elegant solo dance and Quaxo joined in. Jemima watched in awe from the side-lines.

"How was it?" Victoria asked, slightly out of breath.

"Beautiful! Are _you_ ready for the ball, Quaxo?"

"Not completely." He replied. Jemima looked confused. "I've been asked to do some magic, and I don't know what to do."

"You'll be fine." She said.

"Thanks Jem." Jemima smiled. She knew how to make everybody feel happy. It was a gift.


End file.
